1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage device and a method for producing the same. Particularly, the invention relates to a storage device using a rewritable non-volatile memory as a storage medium, and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of multimedia technology, produced digital files become larger in size. Although a conventional 1.44 MB floppy disk is easy to carry, a capacity thereof is unable to meet current needs. Moreover, although a conventional disk-structure type hard disk can provide a large storage space, it is inconvenient to carry due to its large size. Since a rewritable non-volatile memory has features of data non-volatile, power saving, small size and none mechanical structure, etc., it is suitable for portable applications, and is most suitable for applying on battery-backed portable products. A flash drive is a storage device using a NAND flash memory as a storage medium.
Generally, the flash drive includes a circuit board, electronic elements, a plurality of elastic terminals and metal conductive sheets (which is also referred to as a connector or a connection interface) used for connecting a host. Although the size of the flash drive can be suitably reduced by miniaturizing the circuit board, limited by a size of a metal casing of the connector, it is hard to further miniaturize the flash drive. Therefore, how to further miniaturize the size of the flash drive is an important issue to be developed by related practitioners.